zombiefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
An Average Day in The Life of Matt
On a sunday morning Matt woke up and went to the kitchen in hes shelter and openned it seeing he ran out of supplies Matt: 'Ah man i ran out of food again boy am i hungry ill check the emergency supplies ''Matt openned hes emergency supply mini fridge and saw that he only had popcorn and soda he took them and made popcorn and then sat down and watched a movie on hes DVD player while eating he was watching "Dawn of The Dead" 'Matt: '''Just blow there brains out no problem cmon ya call that killin your worse than an ordinary guy i could better than that damn im out of popcorn already....well of to Wal-Mart ''Matt grabbed hes spas 12 and a chainsaw and looked out the window before leaving to see any zombies around and saw no one he then went down and openned the door and breathed some air and got into hes hijacked car and drove to Wal-Mart on the way he ran over some zombies and animal zombies along the way when he reached Wal-Mart he checked if he rememberd to lock the door and saw he left it openned he then openned the and and aimed hes spas 12 at the zombies as he yelled 'Matt: '''Bring it on....ah man what the hell is this smell oh my go...oh man did something die in here....oh wait ''The zombies ran at Matt he pulled out hes chainsaw and ran towards them and they then clashed two hours later Matt walked up the stairs of the mall and as hes close were covered in blood and half hes face and hes chainsaw completly as well he looked back at all the dead zombies he killed while removed the blood from hes face 'Matt: '''Wow easiest killing spree ever if this was Halo Reach than i would have definetly gotten an achivment for this now to get some food ''Matt took a large sports bag to put hes supplies in he walked through the mall and grabbed somefood from different stores once he was done he looked in the video game store and saw some video games he wanted and the latest version of an Xbox 360 he got into the store by breaking the door and took all the video games along with the Xbox 360 he then went outside and saw hes car being sorounded by zombies 'Matt: '''Ah hell no you god damn sons of dead people ''Matt used hes chainsaw and killed the sombies around hes car but got covered in more blood and couldnt drive it because the front glass was completly covered in blood he put hes bag in the car and locked the car and went back into the mall and got some sponges and a bucket filled with water he cleaned hes car while zombies were slowly coming to him when he finished he got into the car and locked the door and buckled up and saw the zombies coming towards him and he smiled '''Matt: '''Well whattya know zombies are now peeping toms well my cars clean and now to get it a little dirty its gonna be a bumpy ride ''Matt drove through the zombies runing them over getting hes car covered with blood again after that he reached the forest there he went into a certain apple tree and picked some apples but behind him a zombie slowly went to him preparing to bite him Matts arms had alot of apples in them when the zombies was about to bite Matt took an apple and put on the zombies mouth and then walked away he put the apples in the car while the zombie tried to get the apple out of hes mouth but then Matt grabbed the zombies head and tore it off and then kicked it away like a soccerball and went back into hes car after that he returned to hes shelter and made sure no zombies were around he got hes keys out and openned the door locked hes car and went inside and took hes supllies along with him once he got inside he locked the door and then closed the other doors that were safe doors that he build to protect the house he also closed the windows as well with smaller safe doors he walked back up and put hes food and drinks in the fridge and emergency supplies in the mini fridge he then connected hes new Xbox 360 and played different games for the eight hours after that he turned of hes Xbox 360 and watched "shrek 4ever" after in hes DVD player and ate popcorn too '' '''Matt: '''Just another boring average day........man i wish something cool would happen ''After that Matt went to bed but fell asleep on the chair while watching "shrek 4ever" and then he had finished another day in the apocalypse '' ''THE END.' Category:Stories